


Куда вы позвоните, если у вас сломается рым-болт?

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз в коме. Скотт в ступоре. Хорошо, что есть Айзек, который хорошо копает, Лидия, которая хорошо кричит, Лиам, который поможет нести взрывчатку, и Питер, которого не жалко отправить в Сан-Диего. А также альтернативные методы материализации лучших друзей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда вы позвоните, если у вас сломается рым-болт?

**0**  
  
Парковка рядом с больницей полыхала синим пламенем.  
  
Горели остатки развороченной патрульной машины. Горели лужи мазута. Горели трупы охранников – тех, что не побоялись оказать сопротивление тварям в черных балахонах, атаковавших госпиталь.  
  
\- Если мы умрем, - орал Стайлз, перекрикивая шум бушующего огня, - можешь забрать мой джип! Мою лицензионку Звездных Воин! Бейсболку с автографом Тома Гордона! Мои трусы с Бэтменом!  
  
«Если мы умрем», подумал Скотт, раздирая горло ближайшей летучей тени, «я тебя поцелую. Честно. Точно. Господи, наконец-то. Сто пудов. То есть, если не умрем».  
  
\- Зачем мне твои трусы с Бэтменом? – крикнул он вместо этого.  
  
Тень, разодранная напополам его когтями, издала леденящий душу вой и осела на асфальт. Повозилась там с минуту, а потом снова поднялась в воздух и кинулась на него. С новыми силами. Целая и невредимая.  
  
\- Как это зачем, бро? – заорал Стайлз. Замахнувшись как следует, он прицельным ударом биты и отбросил очередной летающий балахон прямо в лужу полыхающего бензина. – Отдашь Лидии!  
  
Скотт засмеялся. Несмотря на то, что черные твари перли на них, словно приманенные, он засмеялся, потому что не мог не засмеяться.  
  
Конечно, на самом деле перли они не на них, а на больницу. Скотт полагал, что это оттого, что там было больше всего крови. Больше всего слабых, беззащитных людей, в чьи шеи можно было вонзить клыки, чьи тела можно было иссушить, выесть изнутри, оставив только обтянутые кожей кости. Он не знал, сколько тварей атаковали госпиталь, не знал, как сделать так, чтобы, отброшенные, они уже не поднимались, однако знал, что попадут они туда только через его труп.  
  
Его, но не Стайлза. Добраться до Стайлза он им не позволит.   
  
\- Скотт! – позвал его Стайлз. Одна из теней приблизилась к нему сбоку. Скотт кинулся было ей наперерез, но Стайлз вовремя обернулся и воткнул пылающую ветку прямо в прорезь балахона. – Скотт, не отвлекайся! Ты слушаешь?  
  
\- Слушаю. – Удар, еще один. Зубы впились в черную ткань. Рот наполнился холодной, гнилой кровью.   
  
Конец близко, ближе, чем когда-либо. Конец уже практически тут. Он прекрасно понимал это и знал, что Стайлз тоже понимает.  
  
По крайней мере, на этот раз они вместе.  
  
\- Ебаные назгулы не уходят! Похоже, пришло время для плана «Б»!  
  
Скотт оскалился. Пот заливал глаза.  
  
\- По-моему, это и был план «Б», Стайлз.  
  
\- В самом деле? – Стайлз хохотал, размахивая битой. Навершие он обмотал своей рубашкой, смоченной в бензине, соорудив факел. Огонь был единственным, что доставляло тварям хоть какое-то неудобство. – Встать перед входом и отгонять сучьих дементоров вручную, пока полиция эвакуирует здание? Вдвоем? Это и был твой великий запасной план, блохастая скотина? Почему я не удивлен!  
  
Скотт загрыз еще одну тень, из последних сил перемахнул через догорающую машину и оказался рядом с ним.   
  
\- Скажи еще, что тебе не весело!  
  
Черных балахонов стало больше – а может, от потери крови у него начало двоиться в глазах. Скотт сделал шаг назад, и наткнулся на бетонную стену.  
  
\- Лучше не бывает, - согласился Стайлз, приваливаясь к стене рядом с ним. – Поэтому я и дружу с тобой, задница. Ты всегда знаешь, как я хочу провести уикэнд.   
  
Тени сблизились, вросли одна в другую, образуя плотный полукруг, и начали наступать. Ловушка. Бита Стайлза упала на асфальт. Секунду спустя липкие от крови, дрожащие пальцы нашли его ладонь. Скотт схватил его за руку и крепко сжал в ответ.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как тени тянутся к ним, подступая все ближе.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Скотти, - ответил Стайлз.  
  
Скотт подумал, что, если поторопится, возможно, успеет поцеловать его – в первый и последний раз.   
  
И совсем было собрался сделать это, как вдруг мир вокруг взорвался пронзительным, оглушающим, переходящим в ультразвук криком.  
  
 **0**  
  
Кричала Лидия. Лобовое стекло ее голубого пежо лопнуло, пошло трещинами и осыпалось на асфальт мелким сверкающим крошевом. Следом повылетали окна первого этажа больницы.  
  
Скотт закричал, изо всех сил зажимая уши ладонями. Над его головой мелькнуло что-то большое, черное и мохнатое и врезалось в толпу замерших в замешательстве балахонов.   
  
Дохнуло жаром, и следом за Дереком кинулся Джордан. Волосы у него полыхали, глаза светились, словно угли. Появившийся из ниоткуда Айзек на бегу перекинул ему канистру, и Пэрриш, не задумываясь, опрокинул ее на себя, мгновенно превращаясь в живой факел. Скотт подумал, что никогда, никогда не привыкнет к этому зрелищу.  
  
Тени, и без того испуганные воплем баньши, бросились врассыпную. Огромный черный волк, казалось, не производил на них большого впечатления, как и дерущийся изо всех сил Айзек, однако перед пылающим фениксом они отступали и обращались в бегство.  
  
\- Выпусти крылья, - радостно орал ему Стайлз, поднимаясь по стеночке. Крик Лидии свалил его с ног. Скотт поднырнул ему на руку, помогая встать на ноги. – Господи, обожаю тебя! Выпусти крылья, Джо, пусть они охренеют!  
  
Балахоны стремительно покидали парковку и безо всяких крыльев. Айзек и Дерек бросились было следом, однако тени растворились в ночной темноте, едва достигнув ближайших деревьев.  
  
\- Охренеть, - вынес вердикт Стайлз. – Охренеть, блядь, сходили в кино на «Голодные игры». Просто пиздец. Надо было скачать, как все нормальные люди. Чтоб я еще хоть раз...  
  
Договорить у него не получилось. Запоздалая, умирающая тень, та самая, в балахон которой он воткнул горящую ветку, вдруг метнулась сквозь него.   
  
\- Нет! – завизжала из машины Лидия. На этот раз совершенно по-человечески.  
  
Скотт не понял, что произошло.   
  
Только почувствовал, как Стайлз осел в его руках, а его сердце, чей бег Скотт всегда слышал так же отчетливо, как свой собственный, где бы Стайлз ни находился, разом остановилось.  
  
 **0**  
  
Скотт проснулся на диване в гостиной у себя дома, хотя совершенно точно знал, что отключился в палате Стайлза, положив голову на больничную постель совсем рядом с его бледной, неестественно холодной ладонью. Засыпая, он думал, что проснется от того, что эта ладонь тянет его за волосы, а ее обладатель улыбается ему, вытаскивая трубку из носа и пытаясь сесть на постели.  
  
События прошлой ночи отложились в его памяти мешаниной из столпотворения в коридоре, дверей, захлопывающихся прямо перед его носом, и взволнованных окриков врачей, которые он слышал несмотря на какие-то там двери. Странное оцепенение, в котором он находился, не помешало ему уловить момент, в который во все эти «Дефибрилляция! Раз, два, три – еще раз!», «Что с ним произошло, что, черт подери, случилось там, снаружи?», «Эпинефрин... вторую дозу!» и «Шевелитесь, черт вас раздери!» влился новый звук, едва различимый и очень хрупкий - сердечный ритм Стайлза. Скотт никогда не думал, что можно испытывать настолько всепоглощающее облегчение, одновременно находясь в таком ужасе.  
  
Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, он нашарил на полу телефон и щелкнул дисплеем. Три непринятых звонка от Айзека, сообщение от Лидии, которая желала удостовериться, что Скотт отдает себе отчет в том, что в случае каких-нибудь, «хоть самых незначительных, МакКолл», изменений в состоянии Стайлза, ему следует первым делом связаться с ней, иначе она «применит к нему санкции». Угрозы были беспочвенными - Лидия отказывалась покидать больницу, поэтому шансы, что хоть одна живая душа узнает о изменениях в состоянии Стайлза раньше нее, ничем не отличались от нуля.  
  
Сообщения или звонки от шерифа и Мелиссы отсутствовали. Плохой знак.  
  
Скотт поднялся с дивана, потянулся, разминая плечи, и медленно побрел наверх.   
  
Сначала ему казалось, что он чувствует себя как обычно. Конечно, тревога за Стайлза сжирала его изнутри, и сосущая пустота на том месте, где еще вчера находилось его сердце, никуда не делась. Однако мыслил он удивительно четко, план действий отчетливо стоял перед глазами. И страх, вчера ночью не дававший ему вздохнуть, исчез. Какого черта ему бояться? Стайлз вот-вот проснется, это ясно каждому. Может быть, уже проснулся. Может быть, как раз сейчас Мелисса светит ему в глаза флуоресцентным фонариком, проверяя рефлексы перед тем, как отпустить домой, а шериф мнется рядом, сжимая в руках его подушку, вне себя от счастья оттого, что оставлять ее в госпитале не понадобится. Как и Стайлза. А если и нет – если он до сих пор спит, значит, проснется к вечеру. Вечером по кабельному идут повторы старых серий «Деревни проклятых» - Стайлз скорее застрелится, чем пропустит их.  
  
«Все в полном порядке», думал Скотт, сидя на полу в коридоре, ошалело пялясь в пространство и двенадцатый раз пытаясь попасть ногой в носок.  
  
Из ступора его вывел хлопок двери – вернулась Мелисса.  
  
\- Дорогой? – позвала она, захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
Скотт оставил тщетные попытки и ссыпался вниз по лестнице, сжимая носок в руке.  
  
\- Какие новости?   
  
\- Пока никаких. - Мелисса обняла его и пригладила торчащие во все стороны волосы. – Он стабилен, как и раньше, и физически кажется абсолютно здоровым. Никаких внутренних повреждений, так же, как и никаких внешних, однако он отказывается просыпаться.   
  
Скотт склонил голову, и Мелисса обняла его обеими руками, позволив спрятать лицо у себя на плече.  
  
\- Что с ним случилось, дорогой? – спросила она какое-то время спустя. – Что произошло снаружи? Я имею в виду – на самом деле? Ты можешь рассказать мне. Видит бог, я, конечно, вряд ли как следует пойму, но ты должен рассказать мне.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Скотт высвободился из ее объятий.   
  
\- Хотел бы я знать, мам. Обещаю, что введу тебя в курс дела, как только сам что-нибудь узнаю.   
  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, Скотт Дельгадо МакКолл.  
  
\- Клянусь вашим уэвос-ранчерос, мэм. Айзек должен вот-вот подъехать – мы собирались отправиться к Дитону, возможно, ему что-нибудь известно.  
  
\- Похоже, он уже здесь. - Подтверждая ее слова, снаружи нетерпеливо просигналили.   
  
\- Мне пора. Обязательно позвони мне, как только он проснется!  
  
\- Конечно. Дорогой?  
  
\- Да, мам?  
  
\- С тобой все... – Мелисса пожевала губу. – Ты ведь в порядке, правда?  
  
\- Конечно, мам.  
  
\- Ты положил носок в карман.  
  
\- В самом деле? – Скотт замер в дверях. Вытащил носок из кармана джинсов, засмеялся, глядя на нее, и переложил в нагрудный карман. – Надо же.  
  
\- Дорогой?  
  
\- Да, мам?  
  
\- Возможно, тебе стоит надеть его перед тем, как надеть ботинки.  
  
\- Конечно. – Скотт вздохнул, мотнул головой, снова вытащил носок и уселся на пол. – Конечно.  
  
 **0**  
  
Оранжевый ягуар Айзека с самим Айзеком внутри уже дожидался его внизу. Переднее сидение оккупировал Крис Арджент, так что Скотт перепрыгнул через дверцу и устроился сзади. Он был рад этому: сидеть рядом с Лейхи, когда он рулил своей колымагой, было сомнительным удовольствием. Иногда Скотту казалось, что когда он оказывается за рулем этой машины, в нем снова просыпается нахальный, вредный мальчишка, который ходил по школе в кожаной куртке в обнимку с Эрикой, не пряча когти, и не брезговал иногда припугнуть Лидию. Из всей стаи кататься с ним нравилось только Малии – ее головокружительные виражи Айзека, перед которым расступались все уличные фонари и дорожные знаки, приводили в абсолютный восторг.  
  
Словно подслушав его мысли, Айзек повернул ключ зажигания. Ягуар взвыл и взял с места в карьер. Вдавив педаль газа в пол, Лейхи вывернул руль до упора, чудом вписался в поворот и понесся по Либерти-авеню в сторону центра.   
  
Лечебница встретила их привычным полумраком и въедливым запахом антисептиков. Дитон обнаружился в подвале. Склонившись над стерильной металлической поверхностью, он препарировал нечто, похожее на помесь мыши с жабой, которую какой-то шутник в довесок решил украсить крыльями. Рядом с ним над странной зверушкой склонился смуглый патлатый паренек самого безумного вида.  
  
Айзек немедленно заглянул ветеринару через плечо и тут же подавился собственным вдохом.  
  
\- Что это за мерзость, док? – спросил он, откашлявшись. – Воняет, как мешок с дерьмом. Да и выглядит также.   
  
\- И ведет себя не лучше, амиго, поверь мне, - тут же оскалился патлатый мальчишка, похожий на лемура в парике.  
  
На вид ему было лет четырнадцать, а может, и еще меньше. Он говорил быстро и с тяжелым испанским акцентом, а его стремительные, но плавные жесты и хитрое выражение глаз показались Скотту знакомыми.  
  
\- Это еще кто? – поинтересовался Айзек.  
  
\- Меня зовут Диего. Но, если хочешь, можешь звать меня Дульзурра, как мамита. Она всегда меня так зовет, и братья тоже, потому что в детстве я не ел ничего, кроме конфет и шоколада, то есть, это она так говорит, я ей не верю – если б я ел только конфеты и шоколад, у меня бы все зубы выпали, ей-богу, да, а они все на месте, смотри. – И он продемонстрировал им два ряда безупречных белых зубов, для верности растянув рот пальцами.  
  
\- Как поживаешь, парень? – Крис протянул ему руку, но Диего проигнорировал ее и заключил Арджента в объятья. Охотник засмеялся и похлопал его по спине. – Диего, это Скотт, и Айзек – его бета.  
  
\- Скотт! Скотт МакКолл?  
  
\- Он самый.  
  
До Скотта, наконец, дошло, где он видел такие же живые и блестящие черные глаза.  
  
\- Ты из клана Калаверас?  
  
\- Так точно, амиго! – Диего даже зажмурился от удовольствия. – Если бы мамита выпускала визитные карточки, с них на тебя смотрела бы вот это физиономия, можешь быть уверен, ей-богу, да. Только в визитных карточках у нас нет необходимости, потому что из-за дружбы кое с кем у Калаверас без всяких карточек дел выше крыши!  
  
И он счастливо засмеялся, как будто это обстоятельство доставляло ему бесконечное удовольствие. Скотт и Айзек обменялись недоуменными взглядами. Впрочем, Крис и Дитон, казалось, не усматривали в поведении мальчика ничего необычного.  
  
\- Я не думал, что Арая заинтересуется этими тварями, - заметил Арджент.  
  
\- О, амиго, конечно, она заинтересуется! Ей-богу, да! Она хочет поймать этих ихос де пута и оторвать им кахонес!  
  
\- Стоп! – Скотт ткнул пальцем в сторону мыши на медицинском столе, которой Дитон как раз осторожно вынимал правый глаз. Процесс сопровождался мерзким, чавкающим звуком. – Это что – одна из тех тварей, что атаковали больницу? Эти хреновины в черном тряпье? Которые ранили Стайлза?  
  
Дитон осторожно поместил глаз, размером не больше перечного зернышка, в стеклянную колбу, залил какой-то прозрачной жидкостью и поставил колбу в штатив. Он обернулся.  
  
\- Строго говоря, они – вампиры.  
  
\- Я подожду в машине, - быстро сказал Айзек.  
  
\- Стоять! – велел Скотт. Диего услужливо ухватил Айзека за конец шарфа. – Что значит – вампиры?  
  
\- Я использую это на именование за неимением лучшего. – Дитон развел руками. – Эти существа живут ночью, питаются людской кровью и внутренностями, а в светлое время суток впадают в транс, перекидываясь в летучих мышей огромных размеров. Довольно схоже с распространенным определением вампиров, хотя есть и отличия. Вчера вечером Дереку и Джордану удалось подобрать одного из них и доставить ко мне. Я никогда не имел дела с этими существами, но знаю, что нам нужно как можно быстрее обнаружить их гнездо...  
  
\- Каким таким образом, хотел бы я знать? Мы даже драться с ними не можем, не можем причинить им никакого вреда! Вчера одна из этих тварей просто коснулась Стайлза, и он тут же отключился. А когда мы преследовали их до леса, Дерек, - Айзек поежился и сглотнул, – рвал их зубами, раздирал на мелкие части, а они срастались обратно, понимаете? Срастались обратно и бросались на него, как будто ничего...  
  
Он махнул рукой. Диего похлопал его по плечу:  
  
\- Но ведь именно для этого я здесь, амиго. Калаверас хранят знания и передают их из поколения в поколение уже много сотен лет! Но те прекупес, мы знаем, как разобраться с вампирос! Ей-богу, да!  
  
 **0**  
  
Колесница смерти подбросила его до дома. Скотт перемахнул через бортик машины, лениво махнул Айзеку, немного поковырял когтем краску на столбике калитки, наблюдая, как ягуар уносится вниз по улице, и направился к дому.  
  
Прежде, чем встретиться с Диего в заповеднике, он собирался заглянуть в больницу и узнать, как дела у Стайлза. Предчувствие, что тот должен вот-вот проснуться, никак не оставляло его, поэтому он твердо решил заскочить в дом только затем, чтобы забрать со столика в гостиной мотоциклетные перчатки. Он подумал что, возможно, стоит потратить лишние три минуты на то, чтобы состряпать себе сэндвич из остатков вчерашнего гуакамоле, вместо того, чтобы снова обедать в кафетерии для медсестер. Одним из бесспорных плюсов обращения стал тот факт, что больничная еда больше не заставляла его маяться животом – теперь она была лишь пресной, безвкусной едой, не имеющей на его самочувствие никакого влияния. Скотт улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Мелисса, услышав об этом, задрала рукав свитера и сунула свое запястье ему под нос. «Кусай, дорогой», сказала она, насупившись. «Черт подери, это того стоит!»  
  
Он наклонился, чтобы подобрать валяющийся посреди дорожки каштаны. Наклонился, а когда снова поднял взгляд, краем глаза заметил на веранде какое-то движение.  
  
Стайлз стоял у дальней стены, там, где в тени раскидистого платана, чьи ветви простирались в их двор с территории миссис Брайтман, располагался небольшой столик и пара плетеных кресел, в которых – Скотт готов был поклясться - никто не сидел по крайней мере года два. Его лучший друг опирался о перила веранды и уныло наблюдал за тем, как он шагает по подъездной дорожке.  
  
Глядя на него – живого, целого и невредимого, одетого в свою любимую футболку с надписью «Укуси меня», которая испокон веков казалась ему до ужаса смешной - Скотт отчетливо почувствовал, что отныне и до скончания веков в мире просто не будет ничего, что окажется ему не по плечу.  
  
\- Ты здесь!   
  
Он в мгновение ока взлетел по ступенькам и метнулся к Стайлзу, чтобы немедленно обнять его до хруста в ребрах. Стайлз не менее проворно шарахнулся в сторону. Скотту показалось, что он задел один из стульев, но тот не перевернулся, даже не подвинулся.   
  
\- Когда ты проснулся? – затараторил Скотт. – Какого хрена мне никто не позвонил? Какого хрена ты мне не позвонил, раз тебя уже отпустили разгуливать по улицам? Когда тебя отпустили? Когда ты проснулся? Как...  
  
Старушка, медленно бредущая по тротуару в компании своей не менее пожилой собаки, остановилась и посмотрела на него с недоумением.   
  
Примерно также на него смотрел Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты меня видишь, - сказал он, наконец.  
  
\- Что? Конечно, я тебя вижу. Ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Старушка с собакой покрутила пальцем у виска и поспешила перейти на другую сторону улицы. Стайлз проводил ее внимательным взглядом... а потом повернул голову, и Скотт внезапно понял, что может разглядеть через него деревянные панели на стене дома.  
  
\- Нам нужно войти в дом, - сказал Стайлз, и Скотт подумал, что он чертовски прав.   
  
 **0**  
  
Полчаса, две чашки кофе и полбутылки виски спустя ситуация не стала ни лучше, ни яснее.  
  
\- Я думал, тебе виски, как водичка, - заметил Стайлз.  
  
Скотт налил себе третью чашку кофе, одним махом отхлебнул половину и долил освободившееся пространство из бутылки.  
  
\- Я видел, так делал один чувак в фильме.  
  
\- Пуленепробиваемая логика.  
  
\- Не уверен, что тебе можно использовать это слово.  
  
\- Я в коме, а мой дух шатается по городу, не видимый никем, кроме придурка, выжравшего полбутылки Джека просто так. Мне все можно. – Он помолчал. - Причем я должен был смотреть на это. Лучше б ты его в раковину вылил.  
  
\- Будешь меня доводить, я еще и закурю.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, извини. Я просто... не в себе. Причем более, чем в одном смысле. – Стайлз усмехнулся, тряхнул головой и потер лицо ладонями. – И боюсь. Черт возьми, было страшно стоять перед отцом, кричать, махать руками напротив его лица, а он – ноль внимания. Еще страшнее было смотреть на собственное тело из другого конца комнаты.  
  
Желание прижать его к себе захлестнуло Скотта с новой силой. Он поднял было руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, однако Стайлз покачал головой и отстранился. Жестом попросил Скотта наполнить стакан и склонился над ним, не имея возможности выпить, зато полный решимости как следует понюхать.  
  
Телефон Скотта заиграл у него в кармане, и тут же умолк. На дисплее высветилось имя Дерека. Хейл всегда предпочитал обходиться без лишних разговоров, если представлялась такая возможность. Скинутый звонок был призван напомнить Скотту о том, что поиски в лесах к северу от города должны начаться как можно скорее, пока не стемнело. Остальные, должно быть, уже собрались.  
  
Скотт подхватил со столика мотоциклетные перчатки, в кой-то веки не перемазанные в мазуте. Он отстраненно подумал, что в мотоцикле неплохо бы сменить масло. Мысль показалась ему чужеродной и далекой, словно из другой галактики.   
  
\- Поедешь со мной? – спросил он.  
  
Стайлз переминался с пятки на носок у входной двери.  
  
\- Не думаю, что призраки могут ездить на мотоциклах.  
  
\- Да ну? На паркет твоя материальность распространяется.  
  
\- О черт, давай не будем об этом. Я стараюсь как можно меньше вдаваться в законы физики призраков, чтобы окончательно не рехнуться.  
  
Скотт приблизился к нему. Ему не хотелось оставлять Стайлза одного, не в таком состоянии – одинокого, не имеющего возможности ни с кем поговорить. Наверняка испуганного. Он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы остаться с ним, однако чем быстрее они найдут гнездовище мышей, тем скорее смогут вернуть Стайлза обратно.  
  
Он засунул перчатки за пояс джинсов.  
  
\- Может, если я вижу тебя, то смогу и дотронуться до тебя.  
  
\- Давай попробуем.  
  
Скотт сделал шаг вперед и вскинул руку, чтобы прижать ладонь к его груди. Пальцы не ощутили материи футболки, просто прошли сквозь нее, не встретив никакого сопротивления, и его тут же продрало холодом, подобного которому он не ощущал никогда прежде и надеялся больше никогда не ощутить.   
  
Он отдернул руку и отшатнулся. Судя по тому, с каким проворством Стайлз шарахнулся прочь, держась на горло, он почувствовал то же самое.  
  
Несколько секунд Скотт просто смотрел на него. Смотрел, как никогда отчетливо ощущая свою беспомощность. Часть его стремилась в лес, чтобы найти существ, сделавших это с его лучшим другом, другая мечтала свернуться в клубок у ног Стайлза и спрятать нос лапами.  
  
\- Так, спиритический сеанс окончен. Поезжай в лес, бро. - Стайлз изобразил уверенную улыбку. Ничего более неубедительного Скотт в жизни своей не видел. – А я хочу смотаться к Сучьему Королю Ада, может, вблизи него что-нибудь изменится.  
  
После истории с Ногицуне Стайлз отказывался называть Неметон иначе.  
  
Скотт сжал зубы.  
  
\- Будь здесь после захода солнца, слышишь? А лучше – за полчаса или час до него. Я приду так скоро, как только смогу.  
  
 **0**  
  
Последующие дни отложились в его памяти двумя расплывчатыми пятнами – зеленым и желтым.  
  
Зелеными были хвойные леса Бикон Хиллс, которые они обыскивали без устали, с раннего утра и до заката солнца, ведомые знаниями Диего и собственным обрывочным чутьем. Желтым был круг света от настольной лампы на кровати, в котором они со Стайлзом проводили ночи, штудируя тонны производящей впечатление релевантной литературы – от бестиария до «Графа Дракулы».  
  
 **0**  
  
Несмотря на свой возраст и несомненно человеческую сущность, Диего ориентировался в лесу, словно настоящий следопыт. Он осматривал, ощупывал и обнюхивал деревья, землю и кустарник, а один раз даже запихал в рот что-то, показавшееся ему обрывком черного мышиного балахона. На проверку обрывок оказался всего-навсего старым, полусгнившим и почерневшим листом черемухи, которая в обилии росла вокруг озера. Диего долго отплевывался, кривя свою в высшей степени выразительную мордочку, и Скотт подумал, что Стайлзу он бы понравился.  
  
Проверить эту теорию не представлялось случая – во время их с Диего лесных вылазок Стайлз отсутствовал. Не вырастал, пугая Скотта до икоты, прямо из земли, и не шагал ему навстречу из-за очередной высоченной сосны. То ли ошиваться в заповеднике ему было скучно, то ли радиус его материализаций был ограничен. Учитывая, что дома они ни не расставались ни на минуту, Скотт склонялся ко второму варианту.  
  
Он никогда не думал, что однажды настанет день, когда он будет шататься по заповеднику Бикон Хиллс в погоне за очередными неприятностями, нагрянувших в их город, чтобы схватить их за задницу, а Стайлза не окажется рядом.  
  
Диего присел на корточки, чтобы получше рассмотреть сломанную веточку на кусте можжевельника.  
  
\- Я слышал, парень, которого они ранили, твой друг? Эрмано?  
  
\- Да. Стайлз. – Скотт сглотнул. – Он...  
  
Мальчишка махнул рукой:  
  
\- Не нужно ничего объяснять, у тебя все на лице написано.  
  
Скотт посмотрел на него вопросительно. Он считал, что ведет себя вполне адекватно. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что долгое время пялится в одну точку, пока его мысли гуляют где-то далеко, дрейфуют, словно лодка без якоря. Однако не думал, что об этом знает кто-либо кроме него.  
  
\- У тебя такой вид, будто тебя выключили из розетки, - объяснил Диего извиняющимся тоном. – Такой вид, будто до того, как в тебе начнут портиться продукты, осталось совсем немного тьемпо.   
  
Он выпустил из пальцев ветку можжевельника и поднялся на ноги. Огляделся, сощурив глаза... И внезапно Скотт увидел, как маленькая, смуглая мордочка под копной спутанных волос озарилась радостью.  
  
\- Амиго. Зови бет. Мы на месте.  
  
 **0**  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Скотт с сомнением оглядел нору, которая уходила вглубь высокой, поросшей мхом земляной насыпи. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, в каких, по его мнению, условиях проживают вампиры, и раскатал перед ним список из сотни вариантов, этот он отметил бы последним.   
  
\- Я думал, они живут в пещерах, - озвучил его мысль Лиам. – Или в гробах.  
  
Диего оглянулся на него через плечо.  
  
\- Может, ты еще думал, что они выглядят совсем как люди и сверкают на солнце, как тот эступидо из «Сумерек»? Нам нужно скорее разбудить твоего эмиссара, Скотт, ей-богу, да. Нельзя воспитывать бет на нейшенл джиографик. Я полезу первым, а вы идите за мной.   
  
\- Что, прямо туда? – Айзек переступил с ноги на ногу. – Я подожду в машине.  
  
Диего отработанным движением схватил конец его шарфа и впихнул в руки Дереку. Хейл воспользовался привилегией и попытался задушить Айзека. Тот вывернулся и заехал ему в ребра.  
  
\- Нет уж, я полезу первым, - сказал Скотт.  
  
\- Как скажешь. Когда попадешь внутрь, двигайся осторожно, и не вздумай ничем светить.   
  
Скотт кивнул. Он снял куртку, стянул через голову свитер, оставаясь лишь в старой белой футболке с дыркой на боку. Подумал скинуть ботинки, но передумал. На этом возможности потянуть время были исчерпаны, и он полез в нору.  
  
 **0**  
  
Место, в котором он оказался, преодолев земляной проход, оказалось огромным. И пустым. Волчьи глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и к тому времени, как Диего вывалился из норы позади него, Скотт уже успел оглядеть рыхлые земляные стены и устланный всевозможным мусором пол.  
  
\- Воняет, как в аду, а? – Диего поднялся с пола и принялся шумно отряхиваться. Следом за ним из норы появился Айзек, за ним – Лиам и Дерек. – Ух, только гляньте, сколько их тут! Никогда не видел такой здоровенной стаи! Сколько кахонес придется оторвать - как бы руки не устали!  
  
\- О чем ты? – На всякий случай Скотт снова огляделся вокруг. Земляная пещера оставалась пустой, если не брать во внимание их присутствие. Под ногами похрустывали мелкие веточки, сухие листья и скорлупа, в дальнем конце, судя по тихому монотонному гулу, пробивался наружу подземный источник. – Я ничего не вижу.  
  
Словно в ответ на его слова, сверху упала жидкая пахучая капля и приземлилась прямо ему на плечо. Лиам нервно хихикнул, и Скотт наконец удосужился задрать голову.  
  
Весь бугристый потолок пещеры, каждый угол и каждый выступ облепили спящие летучие мыши исполинских размеров. Их были десятки, а может, и сотни: пещера уходила все дальше и дальше вглубь, ее дальний конец терялся в темноте. Тихий гул, который Скотт принял за журчание воды, оказался шепотом дыхания множества мерзких кровожадных существ.  
  
Немая сцена затянулась. Наконец Айзек прочистил горло.  
  
\- Я...  
  
Дерек отвесил ему подзатыльник.   
  
\- Тише! – шикнул Лиам. Ближайшая к ним гроздь мышей заворочалась, зафыркала и зачмокала во сне. – Хотите, чтобы они проснулись?  
  
\- Они не проснутся, пока солнце не скроется за горизонтом. Делай с ними, что хочешь – все равно не выйдут из ступора. Ей-богу, да! Так уж они устроены, амиго.  
  
\- Чертовски неудобная способность. А если враг придет прямо к тебе в дом?  
  
\- Как, например, сейчас?  
  
Диего пожал плечами:  
  
\- Вампирос хорошо маскируют вход в свое гнездо – без меня даже такая бравая стая, как ваша, ни за что не сумела бы их обнаружить. А еще они умеют набрасывать на окрестности силовое поле. Эй, мучачо, давно читал «Гарри Поттера»? Человек, случайно забредший в такое поле, тут же забывает, что ищет, зато вспоминает о куче важных дел, которые ждут его в другом месте. Которое находится очень, очень далеко.  
  
\- Почему же никто из нас не решил, что забыл снять чайник с плиты?   
  
Диего скривился, давая понять, что прекрасно мог бы прожить без «глупые вопросы малолетних калифорнийских оборотней»  
  
\- Порке что ни один из вас не человек, конечно!  
  
\- Как насчет тебя? – удивился Дерек.  
  
\- А я – умный. А теперь – бамос! Вы собираетесь жаловаться, донимать меня расспросами и терять время, или перебить этих подонков к чертовой матери? Потому что я голосую за второй вариант. Ей-богу, да!  
  
С этими словами он выхватил из-за пояса кинжал, подпрыгнул, оттолкнувшись от ближайшей стены, проворно ухватил одну из мышей и в мгновение ока перерезал ей глотку.  
  
Стая последовала его примеру. Скотт ощущал, что им не нравится то, что здесь происходит, очень не нравится. Он и сам с трудом боролся с тошнотой, разрывая горло очередному спящему, завернутому в собственные крылья существу. Отдавая себе отчет в том, что именно эти твари напали на больницу, именно на их совести были жестокие убийства, предшествовавшие этому, Скотт все равно чувствовал себя неправильно. Мерзко. Нападать на врага во сне – что может быть бесчестнее? Ему постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что это их единственный шанс. А еще – что из-за этих паршивых кровопийц Стайлз теперь мог претендовать на роль Каспера, Не Очень Дружелюбного Привидения. Последний довод работал, как часы.  
  
Диего, похоже, такой мотивации не требовалось. Он носился по пещере, с воинственным шипением поражая мышей везде, где мог достать. Кинжал в его руках взрезал глотки одну за другой. И когда Калаверас занес его над небольшой кучкой совсем маленьких мышек – Скотт едва успел остановить его.  
  
\- Погоди! Что ты делаешь?!  
  
Весь перемазанный в крови, Диего уставился на него в недоумении.  
  
\- То, ради чего мы сюда пришли, что же еще? Нам крупно повезло, амиго – посмотри, вот несколько совсем маленьких. Целый выводок! Если вампирос начали плодиться, значит, собираются задержаться здесь надолго. Мы нашли их вовремя - ей-богу, да!  
  
\- Но ведь они совсем малютки, - влез Лиам. – Они ничего не сделали.  
  
Скотт посмотрел на него с гордостью. Дерек – с удовлетворением. Айзек, перемазанный в крови не меньше Диего – с непониманием.  
  
Калаверас опустил занесенный нож.  
  
\- Что значит – «малютки»?  
  
\- Это значит – дети. Ниньос, компренде?  
  
\- Да знаю я, что это значит! Я имею в виду – какого хера? Это тебе не щеночки и не котятки, куколка. Они дикие и неконтролируемые, и мы должны вырезать их всех до одного, иначе они вырастут и вернутся, чтобы оторвать нам кахонес!  
  
\- Они ничего не сделали, - упрямо повторил Лиам, насупившись.  
  
Скотт положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Лиам прав. Мы можем убить врага во сне, если возможности справиться с ним иначе не существует. Однако убивать детей – на такое я не согласен.  
  
Диего вылупился на него, будто вместо Скотта перед ним вдруг очутилось дерево, с которого свисала говорящая питьята. И материла всех вокруг.  
  
\- «Не сделали», о диос мио! Не сделали – так скоро сделают, не переживай! Или ты думаешь, что сможешь перевоспитать их? У этих существ, - он ткнул ножом в сторону сладко посапывающего мышиного кубла – нет и не может быть никакого контроля!  
  
\- Когда-то то же самое говорили о оборотнях.  
  
Осекшись на полуслове, Калаверас насупился. А потом вдруг улыбнулся – открыто и счастливо.  
  
\- Молодец, амиго. Теперь ясно, отчего ты так нравишься мамите.   
  
 **0**  
  
\- Как делишки, бро?  
  
Стайлз, как обычно, материализовался прямо из воздуха. Секунду назад Скотт невидящим взором смотрел на окно, наблюдал, как ночной ветер колышет занавески, и вот уже он видит и то, и другое сквозь призрачную фигуру своего друга. Интересно, Стайлз сам выбирает, когда проявиться? Зависит ли его относительная материальность от него самого? И где он находится, когда Скотт его не видит?  
  
Еще несколько часов назад ему хотелось задать Стайлзу все эти вопросы вместе с дюжиной других, однако теперь он больше не чувствовал любопытства – только усталость. Все оказалось напрасно. Изгнание клана не помогло. Стайлз не проснулся, когда упало защитное поле, когда Диего свернул шею вожаку... не проснулся и тогда, когда уцелевшие члены мышьей стаи покинули Бикон Хиллс.   
  
Скотт знал об этом наверняка. Он проверил. Ломанулся в госпиталь сразу, как только передал детенышей Крису. Он влетел в приемный покой, задыхаясь от долгого бега, и сразу же понял по лицу матери, что ничего не изменилось. На негнущихся ногах поднявшись в палату, он долгое время сидел у постели Стайлза, снова положив голову на его бледную, увитую трубками ладонь.  
  
\- Скотт?  
  
Призрак приблизился к кровати и забрался на нее с ногами. Скотт подвинулся, уступая ему место, и Стайлз вытянулся рядом с ним – близко, но не настолько, чтобы ненароком задеть его рукой или ногой и снова обдать продирающим до костей холодом.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
По его голосу было понятно, что он прекрасно знает, что случилось. Скотт повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, и прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не разреветься. При виде Стайлза очень быстро назревала такая необходимость.  
  
\- Выкладывай, - шепотом и очень серьезно попросил Стайлз, и он подчинился.  
  
Скотт рассказал ему все, от начала и до конца. Про мышей, копошащихся в полутьме, ползающих друг по другу, словно огромные скользкие насекомые. Про то, как затрещало и обрушилось силовое поле, напоследок ударив по барабанным перепонкам, про то, что распад стаи не заставил его проснуться, как Скотт надеялся, не заставил его вдохнуть и рывком сесть на постели, пугая несчастных медсестер. Про то, что он не успокоится, пока не вернет его обратно, чего бы это ни стоило, что бы ни взяло и чем бы ни грозило, ему плевать, он отказывается жить в мире, в котором Стайлз существует только в виде эфемерной, полупрозрачной субстанции, это, конечно, лучше чем совсем ничего, если бы было совсем ничего, он бы давно пустил себе в лоб какую-нибудь пулю из широкого арсенала Арджента, но, черт возьми, это неправильно, и он не может к нему прикоснуться, и от этого у него горят и чешутся ладони, от этого ему хочется задрать голову и завыть так, чтобы у какого-нибудь забулдыги, протирающего задницей стул в забегаловке в Техасе в руке взорвалось пиво...  
  
В его памяти не отложилось, в какой именно момент своей сбивчивой исповеди он начал плакать. Он был слишком занят тем, что жадно смотрел на Стайлза, смотрел, потому что не мог прикоснуться, смотрел, стараясь не замечать принт покрывала и край тумбочки, которые было отлично видно сквозь лицо Стайлза, сквозь его широко распахнутые, светлые, такие знакомые глаза.  
  
\- Чтобы ты сделал, если бы я был здесь? – прошептал он, и Скотт вяло усмехнулся сквозь слезы, узнавая этот проверенный временем, безотказно работающий прием.   
  
«Эй, бро, смотри», говорил маленький Стайлз и запускал камнем в окно машины, когда Скотт ревел, сидя рядом с перевернутым скейтом и держась за ободранную коленку. «Спорим, ты сюда не залезешь», звал он с крыши гаража, когда Скотт молча сидел на крыльце, с головой уйдя в себя и изо всех сил стараясь не слушать, как мама с папой кричат друг на друга где-то в глубине дома.  
  
Работало всегда, работает и теперь. Невероятно, на самом деле.  
  
\- Поцеловал бы тебя, - честно ответил он. Оттер ладонью слезы, и, помолчав, добавил: - А потом увернулся бы, чтоб ты не успел зарядить мне в челюсть.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся.   
  
\- Я не стал бы тебя бить.  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Я бы тебе ответил.  
  
Наступившая тишина – звенящая и хрупкая, словно тонкий весенний лед – растаяла, когда он улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я всегда поддерживал твои планы, разве нет? – Он быстро облизнул губы. – Они ужасные, Скотт. Твои планы. Все до одного, всегда были. Ужасные и грозят кончиться необратимыми последствиями, полным провалом.   
  
\- Но...  
  
\- Но они всегда становились лучше, когда в них вступал я.  
  
Скотт прикрыл глаза. Сердце взлетело к горлу и забилось там, упорно пытаясь перекрыть ему дыхательные пути.  
  
\- Становились лучше, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.  
  
Стайлз не прикасался к нему, даже не пробовал. Оба слишком хорошо помнили, чем попытки ощутить друг друга закончились в прошлый раз. Вместо этого он быстро шептал ему на ухо, пока Скотт дрожащими пальцами выталкивал пуговицу на джинсах из петли:  
  
\- Давай, Скотти. Господи, пожалуйста, Скотти. Черт возьми, я сделал бы что угодно, чтобы быть сейчас с тобой, чтобы засунуть руку тебе в трусы. Я бы...  
  
\- Стайлз, - прошептал Скотт, расстегивая молнию и оттягивая джинсы вниз.   
  
Член до упора натянул простые серые боксеры. В том месте, где головка терлась о ткань, проступило влажное пятнышко. Он медленно потер его большим пальцем и услышал, как Стайлз у него над ухом судорожно сглотнул. В горле у него сухо щелкнуло.  
  
\- Думай обо мне, - попросил он внезапно севшим голосом. – Представь, что это я.  
  
Скотт скользнул ладонью под резинку трусов.  
  
\- Я представляю, что это ты, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четырнадцать.  
  
Стайлз издал такой звук, будто он умирает. Скотт подумал о том, что будь Стайлз здесь полностью, по-настоящему, его горячее дыхание опаляло бы Скотту щеку, а губы, быстро шепчущие «вот так, Скотти», «давай, Скотти», «если бы только я был здесь прямо сейчас – я бы вылизывал тебя до тех, пока ты не закричал, можешь быть уверен» задевали бы его ухо.  
  
\- Стайлз, - в черт знает какой раз позвал он. Его глаза закатились, дыхание срывалось, бедра мелко подрагивали и словно сами по себе дергались вверх. В глазах снова вскипели слезы, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Вернись. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я не разрешаю тебе больше оставаться призраком, ты меня слышишь? Проснись. Живи. Я хочу...  
  
Оргазм скрутил его без предупреждения. Он закусил губу и завозил босыми ногами по покрывалу, чувствуя, как по боксерам, пальцам и животу растекается мокрое пятно. Разрядка принесла облегчение, но оставила его совершенно разбитым. Сил пошевелиться не осталось, да и зачем? Скотт закрыл глаза, слушая, как за окном проезжают машины, а рядом дышит внезапно притихший Стайлз.  
  
На то, чтобы почувствовать, что матрас рядом с ним прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела, у Скотта ушло неприлично много времени.  
  
Когда это, наконец, произошло, его подбросило на кровати. (Скотт всегда считал, что это образное выражение и в жизни такого не бывает. Похоже, сюрпризы не закончатся никогда.) Стайлз тут же вцепился в его руку.  
  
Вцепился в его руку своей – живой, теплой, вне всяких сомнений абсолютно настоящей.  
  
\- Бро, - сказал он, глядя на Скотта квадратными глазами. Глазами, через которые больше не просвечивали очертания комнаты.  
  
\- Бро, - сумел выдавить Скотт перед тем, как коснуться его в ответ.  
  
 **0**  
  
\- Черт подери, до сих пор не могу поверить. Тебе нужно было всего лишь позвать меня? Серьезно? Эмиссар связан с альфой настолько, что и скопытиться спокойно не может, если тот против? Попробуешь провернуть такой же фокус, если я в самом деле умру? Только в следующий раз нужно будет записать на камеру!  
  
Они неслись по шоссе на бешеной скорости, обгоняя грузовики и виляя между легковушек. Из-за шлема Стайлза было плохо слышно, а то, что не заглушал шлем, уносил ветер, однако Скотту все равно как-то удавалось его понять. Сбросив скорость, он свернул на Линден и направил мотоцикл к больничной стоянке.  
  
\- Если ты еще раз умрешь, я тебя убью.  
  
\- Я только что понял, что совершенно не могу на тебя положиться. Ты не передал Лидии трусы с Бэтменом!  
  
Скотт затормозил у будки охранника неподалеку от главного входа. Оба спрыгнули на землю.  
  
\- Стайлз. Прошло недостаточно времени, чтобы я был готов шутить на эту тему.  
  
\- В самом деле? Очень жаль, потому что...  
  
Скотт схватил его за футболку, толкнул обратно на мотоцикл и поцеловал. Стайлз замахал руками и замычал, а потом вплел длинные пальцы в его волосы и притянул ближе.  
  
\- Пошли, - сказал Скотт, отрываясь от его рта. Стайлз смотрел на него с недоверием и восхищением, так, будто с ним только что произошло нечто, о чем он читал в книгах, но никогда не чаял испытать на собственном опыте. – Они наверняка уже с ума посходили от беспокойства. Объявили тебя в розыск или вроде того. Хочешь увидеть постеры со своим изображением?  
  
\- Я много чего хочу, - пробурчал Стайлз.  
  
Дорога до больницы заняла не слишком много времени, и когда они, взъерошенные и запыхавшиеся, ввалились в отделение, на дисплее Скотта значилось всего семнадцать непринятых звонков. Они успели вовремя: Мелисса, привалившаяся к стене в коридоре, что-то быстро говорила в трубку подозрительно звонким голосом, совершенно точно находилась на гране истерики. Шериф держал за грудки дежурного врача. Тот явно наскоро прикидывал в уме, что хуже: смерть от руки разъяренного родителя, чей сын, последние несколько суток провалявшийся в коматозном состоянии, внезапно испарился из палаты, или противостояние судебному иску, угроза которого отчетливо нависла над больницей, а также лично над ним.   
  
\- Пап! – крикнул Стайлз от дверей.  
  
Суматоха прекратилась. Присутствующие замерли, будто кто-то навел на них огромный пульт и нажал на «Стоп». А потом заговорили все разом.  
  
\- Стайлз! – Джон отбросил врача в сторону и прижал сына к себе. Потом отодвинул, взял за плечо, пристально оглядел. Отвесил ему подзатыльник и снова обнял. – Какого гребаного...  
  
\- Пап!  
  
\- Плевать! Какого хрена?! Вы двое – где вы шлялись? Когда ты проснулся?!  
  
\- Почему просто взял и ушел? И каким образом заставил молчать мониторы?   
  
\- А ты! Я пытаюсь дозвониться до тебя уже черт знает сколько времени! Так я и знал!  
  
\- Испарился прямо из палаты!  
  
\- Прошел мимо медсестер!  
  
\- Я едва не рехнулась, когда увидела твою постель – пустую!  
  
\- Клянусь тебе, Стайлз, на этот раз...  
  
\- Смотри мне в глаза, когда я обращаюсь к тебе, Скотт Дельгадо МакКолл!  
  
\- Легко ты не отделаешься, молодой человек. Никакого джипа!  
  
\- Никакого мотоцикла!  
  
\- Никакой беготни по лесу!  
  
\- Никакой стаи!  
  
\- Никакой приставки!  
  
\- Вот именно, никакой приставки!  
  
\- Домой к десяти!  
  
\- Ужин и в постель!  
  
\- Никакого Скотта!  
  
\- И никакого Стайлза!!!  
  
 **0**    
  
Угрозы шерифа и Мелиссы оставались в силе на протяжении рекордного срока продолжительностью в тринадцать минут. Именно столько времени понадобилось Скотту, чтобы под невразумительнейшим из предлогов сбежать от расспросов Джона в подсобку на втором этаже, где к нему немедленно присоединился Стайлз, скрывшийся прямо из кабинета дежурного врача, стоило тому один раз моргнуть.  
  
Короткий, но продуктивный саммит в узком помещении, посреди швабр, метел, чистящих средств и одной стремянки пришел к однозначному консенсусу: со всем этим дерьмом следовало покончить, окончательно и бесповоротно.   
  
Решительно и навсегда.  
  
 **0**  
  
Близилась полночь. Залитый лунным светом лес пах хвоей, смолой и прелыми листья. Где-то в глуши отрывисто ухала сова. Восемь черных теней бесшумно скользили по влажной от росы траве.  
  
Вдруг послышался шорох, и сразу за ним - громкий всплеск.  
  
\- Блядь, - с неподдельным чувством сказала первая тень голосом Стайлза.   
  
Скотт ухватил его за воротник и помог выбраться из воды.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да. Нет. – Стайлз стянул с ноги ботинок, вылил из него воду и напялил обратно. - Я буду в порядке, когда кто-нибудь вспомнит дорогу.  
  
\- Знаю я этот ручей, - сказал Айзек. – Мы близко.  
  
\- То же самое ты говорил про овраг с корягой и про полуразложившийся трупик бурундука. Кстати, что за херня с бурундуром? Что это за ориентир? В каких отношениях ты с ним состоишь?  
  
Айзек пропустил его слова мимо ушей и поудобнее перехватил лопату.  
  
\- На этот раз я точно уверен.  
  
\- На этот раз я точно сбрею тебе все волосы, если ты пиздишь.  
  
\- Не дотянешься.  
  
\- Прекрасно дотянусь, если перед этим сломаю тебе обе ноги.  
  
\- Осел, в коме ты мне нравился больше.  
  
\- А ты мне больше нравился в холодильнике. Который находится глубоко-глубоко в подвале. На другом континенте.   
  
\- Заткнитесь оба! – прикрикнул на них Скотт. Дерек, шедший рядом с ним, вздыбил шерсть на загривке и согласно зарычал. – Прекратите собачиться и посмотрите направо.  
  
\- Ты прямо как гид в музее, - хихикнула Кира. Из-за плеча у нее выглядывала ручка цепной пилы средних размеров. – Посмотрите направо, посмотрите налево. Смотрите себе под ноги. Мы только что миновали особенно глубокий овраг и приближаемся к еще одному. А вот здесь, если присмотреться...  
  
\- ...можно заметить останки бойфренда Айзека. При жизни его звали Чип, а может, Дейл.  
  
\- В западном крыле нашего музея находится секция прерафаэлитов. Желающим посетить ее у входа выдадут наушники.  
  
\- ...а также зверинец, границы которого наши работники давно заманались расширять.   
  
\- Справедливо подмечено, коллега!  
  
\- Спасибо, коллега.  
  
\- Самым новым экспонатом этого зала является вот этот симпатичный щеночек. Он еще слишком мал, чтобы назвать нам свое имя, так что мы зовем его Господи За Что.  
  
\- Или Лиам.  
  
\- Или Лиам. А здесь...   
  
\- Да нет, я серьезно, - встрял Скотт. - Посмотрите направо.  
  
Стайлз и Кира, а за ними и остальные, послушно повернули головы.  
  
Совсем рядом, сквозь заросли шиповника и митчеллы виднелась поляна, посреди которой белел Неметон.  
  
Стайлз поднялся на ноги, тут же позабыв о насквозь промокших ботинках.   
  
\- Иди к папочке, крошка, - пропел он, делая шаг вперед. – Папочка тебя не обидит.  
  
Его улыбка свидетельствовала об обратном. Его улыбка свидетельствовала о том, что обидит, еще как.  
  
Снова взвалив на плечи снаряжение, стая последовала за Стайлзом. Пришло время приниматься за работу.   
  
 **0**  
  
\- Нет, я серьезно, - сказал Айзек и остановился, чтобы стянуть свитер. Они копали уже не менее получаса, и ему было чертовски жарко. – Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь мне ответил. Если он материализовался в твоей комнате, когда ты позвал его, что стало с его телом, которое лежало в больнице? Оно растворилось в воздухе? Оно перестало существовать, или перенеслось к тебе домой? И как все это работает, учитывая закон сохранения массы? Меня на самом деле интересует этот вопрос.  
  
Несмотря на начало ноября, земля была достаточно мягкой. Лопаты врезались в нее без труда, и ямы между корней Неметона росли с удовлетворительной скоростью.  
  
\- Хочу тебе напомнить, если ты вдруг забыл, - сказал Скотт, отбрасывая за спину очередную лопату земли, - что ты задаешь этот вопрос относительно человека, которого однажды стошнило старыми бинтами. Огромной, здоровенной кучей старых вонючих бинтов, из которой вылез еще один он. Как тебе такой закон сохранения массы?  
  
\- Два года назад мама пригласила свою сестру из Коннектикута на День Благодарения, - подала голос Лидия. Она в копании ям участия не принимала. Сидя посреди пня, она осторожно капала на его поверхность светящейся едко-зеленой жидкостью из колбы. Жидкость прожигала в Неметоне глубокие дымящиеся дыры, в которые Лидия аккуратно сыпала порох. – Мы купили индейку. Здоровенную, целых девять килограмм.  
  
Она замолкла, прожигая в пне очередную дыру.  
  
\- Ну? – не выдержал Скотт.  
  
\- Да. Так вот. Девять килограмм. Мама оставила ее на столе, а Прада каким-то образом умудрилась залезть туда и сожрать почти половину. Живот у нее раздулся, как барабан – я думала, она лопнет. Но дело не в этом. Я взвесила Праду – и она весила пять с половиной килограмм, как и обычно. До сих пор не могу сообразить, как такое возможно.  
  
Воцарилась задумчивая тишина. Какое-то время Скотт, Айзек, Дерек и Малия молча рыли каждый свою яму. Айзек думал о том, что у него яма получается лучше, чем у остальных, потому что у него по части ям имелся большой опыт. Дерек размышлял о том, в какой момент его жизнь начала скатываться по наклонной. Малия думала о попкорне, маршмеллоу и трех пачках сосисок, которыми набила свой рюкзак перед тем, как прийти сюда. Скотт не думал ни о чем – его в последние сутки не оставляло чистое, ничем не замутненное чувство эйфории, почти полностью аннулирующее любую мозговую деятельность.  
  
\- У меня последний, - сообщила Кира еще минут через двадцать. В ее задачу входило пилить корни Неметона, каждый из которых не уступал толщиной городской канализационной трубе. – Скоро уже?  
  
Лидия оглядела поверхность пня, которая после ее усердных трудов напоминала решето. Поднявшись на ноги, она деловито отряхнула юбку.  
  
\- По-моему, достаточно, - решила она. – Стайлза еще нет?  
  
Словно в ответ на ее слова, кусты на другом конце поляны зашевелились, и из них вынырнули две темные фигуры. Обе сгибались под тяжестью многочисленных рюкзаков, пакетов, коробок и свертков.  
  
Лиам тащил динамит. Стайлз тащил десять килограммов тротила и петарды.  
  
 **0**  
  
С вершины холма открывался прекрасный вид на залитую лунным светом поляну, в центре которой белел Неметон. Скотт попытался представить себе размеры дерева, после которого остался такой здоровенный пень, и не смог. Неметон уже был огромным задолго до того, как рядом с ним начал зарождаться город, и это напрочь отказывалось укладываться у него в голове. На мгновение ему даже стало жалко старую трухлявую корягу, поросшую грибами и со всех сторон обложенную взрывчаткой. Однако потом он вспомнил, как умирала на его руках Эллисон, как черная тварь пролетела сквозь Стайлза, и сожаление испарилось, словно его и не было.  
  
Он оглядел стаю. Лиам и Кира сидели на старой поваленной сосне, прижавшись друг к другу, словно Гензель и Гретель, потерявшиеся в темном лесу. Дерек помогал Лидии найти подходящее место для ее раскладного стульчика. Айзек и Малия распотрошили рюкзак с провизией и теперь раздавали присутствующим попкорн.  
  
Стайлз, с детонатором в руках, приблизился к нему.  
  
\- Думаешь, сработает?  
  
Скотт снова посмотрел вниз, на поляну. Вокруг Неметона чернела вскопанная земля. Казалось, там целую вечность резвился выводок кротов-трудоголиков.  
  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он. – Но надеюсь.  
  
\- Эй, Лидия, - позвал Айзек, нанизывая на прутик маршмеллоу, - где Дейенерис Таргариен?   
  
\- В участке. Сказал, что если станет в этом участвовать, ему придется самому себя арестовать.  
  
Стайлз почесал затылок детонатором.  
  
\- Жаль. Я думал дать ему упаковку куриных яиц и посадить в центре. Все готовы? Пора начинать.  
  
\- Погоди! – воскликнула Лидия. Извлекла из сумочки упаковку влажных салфеток, тщательно протерла сидение раскладного стульчика, постелила сверху чью-то куртку и чинно уселась, расправив юбку на коленях. – Теперь можно.  
  
\- Зашибись, - прокомментировала Малия. Стайлз угрожающе наставил на нее палец.  
  
\- Так, все готовы? Я хотел бы сказать несколько слов. Меньше чем через час наши самолеты вместе с самолетами всего мира, начнут самое крупное сражение в истории всего человечества. Человечество! Сегодня это слово приобретает...  
  
Скотт ткнул его в бок, и Стайлз мотнул головой.  
  
\- Черт. Оно само. Спасибо, Скотти. Хочешь нажать кнопку?  
  
Предложение было совершенно искренним, и Скотт подумал, что если бы Стайлз предложил ему немедленно отправиться в Вегас, расписаться, обменяться кольцами, купить дом на берегу озера, завести колли и небольшой минивэн с наклейкой Бэтмена на лобовом стекле, это означало бы меньше.  
  
\- Нет уж, - улыбнулся он. – Вперед, господин президент.   
  
 **0**  
  
Несмотря на то, как плотно он заткнул уши, грохот сотряс все его тело. Ему казалось, что он слышит его кожей, ощущает всеми порами, чувствует каждым вставшим дыбом волоском. Заныли кости. Зачесались, просясь наружу, волчьи клыки. Земля под ногами задрожала, и он увидел, как посреди поляны расцвел огромный желто-красный цветок взрыва.  
  
Неметон разнесло в щепки. Обломки древесины и пылающие обрывки корней рассыпались по округе в радиусе, которого он и представить себе не мог. Столб пламени взмыл в небо, затмевая луну и звезды, а потом раздался новый грохот, и на том месте, где минуту назад находился маяк, провалилась земля.  
  
Скотт вытащил пальцы из ушей. Стайлз, стоящий рядом, выронил детонатор и намертво вцепился в его футболку. Лиам и Кира таращились на место взрыва, приоткрыв рты. Малия замерла, не донеся до рта пригоршню попкорна. Лидия снимала происходящее на свой розовый, украшенный сердечками телефон. Вокруг стояла звенящая тишина, и Скотт никак не мог сообразить, на самом ли деле лес замер, ошарашенный адским грохотом, или это он начисто оглох.  
  
Наконец Стайлз отпустил его и шумно выдохнул.  
  
\- Господи, блядь, Иисусе, - высказал он общее мнение.  
  
Стая разразилась радостными воплями, а из воронки, оставшейся на месте пня, полетели разноцветные фейерверки. Красные, желтые, зеленые и синие, они взрывались в ночном небе и наполняли воздух острым запахом кордита.   
  
 **0**  
  
Полицейские машины прибыли спустя пятнадцать минут. По-подлому – не включая ни сирен, ни сигнальных огней. Джон Стилински недаром считался одним из самых умных мужчин в Бикон Хиллс, и недаром носил звезду шерифа.  
  
Малия и Дерек предусмотрительно растворились в ночи, словно их тут и не было.  
  
Стайлз, вырываясь из лап констебля, пытающегося напялить на него наручники, орал, что оно того стоило, стоило, черт подери, и никакие пытки не заставят его об этом пожалеть! Скотт, глядя на него, смеялся.  
  
Айзек убивался, что не подождал в машине.  
  
 **0**  
  
Входная дверь шарахнула об косяк, когда он выходил из душа. Стайлз взвился по лестнице и влетел в комнату, словно небольшой, но свирепый ураган местного значения или Тазз из Тасмании. Скотт поймал его в объятья.   
  
\- Честное слово, - затараторил Стайлз, извиваясь в его руках и сдирая с себя одежду так быстро, будто пытался установить какой-то рекорд, – я даже не знаю, кто из них хуже. Отец продержал меня в участке целую вечность, я чуть не подох от скуки, зато Мелисса из меня всю душу вынула. Клянусь, во всей больнице не найдется штуковины, в которую бы она меня не засунула, и теста, на который не отправила бы мою кровь. Я пытался сбежать, думал скрутить веревку из простыней...  
  
Его торопливые слова влетали в одно ухо и вылетали из другого. Скотт едва ли услышал из них хотя бы половину, а запомнил и того меньше. Живой, настоящий, горячий и жмущийся к нему Стайлз сосредоточил на себе все его инстинкты. Повинуясь им, Скотт подхватил его, завалил на кровать и поцеловал так горячо и жадно, как всегда мечтал.  
  
\- Да, - зашептал Стайлз, мгновенно обвивая его всеми конечностями. Ладони зашарили по спине, вцепились в волосы. – Да, черт подери, наконец-то.  
  
Скотт был с ним совершенно согласен.  
  
Для нежности, думал он, резко переворачивая Стайлза на живот, заставляя встать на четвереньки и покрывая быстрыми поцелуями его шею, плечи, покрытую веснушками спину и теплые, гладкие ягодицы, - для нежности найдется другое время.  
  
Стайлз мелко дрожал под его прикосновениями – точно так же, как дрожал несколько часов назад, когда Джон-бро-кажется-фейерверки-ему-не-понравились-Стилински запихал их обоих на заднее сидение патрульной машины и захлопнул дверцу, а они тут же набросились друг на друга и принялись целоваться, как сумасшедшие. Отличная идея, в самом деле – приковать их друг к другу наручниками. Пожалуй, шериф был слишком разъярен, чтобы полностью осознавать свои действия.  
  
Он коротко постанывал, пока Скотт, шалея от чистого, высококачественного восторга вылизывал его, широко и мокро, одной рукой крепко удерживая за бедро. Потом кончик его языка проник внутрь, и Стайлза выгнуло на кровати. Стоны сменились отчаянным нытьем.  
  
\- Давай, - заскулил он, - давай, пожалуйста. Скотт, твою мать. Трахни меня, пока я не потерял сознание.  
  
Скотт крепче вжался лицом между его ягодиц, целуя, вылизывая лаская языком напоследок, прежде чем обхватить Стайлза поперек живота и навалиться сверху. Честное слово, он всегда думал, что самой невероятной фразой, которую он когда-либо слышал от своего лучшего друга, навсегда останется «бро, послушай, мне кажется, что ты – оборотень».  
  
Он ухватился за перекладину в изголовье кровати, находя точку опоры, уткнулся лбом Стайлзу между лопаток и подался вперед одним сильным и плавным толчком.  
  
Воздух испарился из легких.   
  
Для нежности найдется другое время. Для нежности, для мягких, вышибающих мысли из головы поцелуев, для долгих прелюдий и медленно стягиваемой одежды. Для всего этого у них есть целая жизнь, какой бы короткой она порой ни грозила оказаться. Сейчас Скотту хотелось только одного – удостовериться, что Стайлз с ним, под ним, что он жив, реален и никуда больше не исчезнет.   
  
И если судить по тому, с каким остервенением Стайлз двигался ему навстречу, как не переставал повторять его имя, ему нужно было то же самое.  
  
Ну конечно, успел подумать Скотт, когда стремительно разрастающийся тяжелый и горячий шар внизу живота ухнул вниз, а Стайлз в его руках вскинулся и закричал, кончая ему в ладонь, святой боженька,  _ну конечно,_  они будут кончать одновременно.   
  
Когда что-то в их жизни работало иначе?  
  
 **0**  
  
Крис Арджент поставил клетку на стол и отступил обратно в тень. Питер поежился и засунул кулаки глубже в карманы пальто. Несмотря на то, что до заката оставалось еще много часов, мыши, спокойно проспавшие всю дорогу до Сан-Диего, уже начали проявлять беспокойство. Они возились и недовольно фыркали, а одна тварь – та, что покрупнее – даже начала попискивать что-то во сне.  
  
\- Где она? – в сотый спросил Питер. – Разве она не знает, что это невежливо – заставлять гостей ждать? Гостей, принесших ей столь ценные подарки. Совершенно, прошу заметить, безвозмездно. Другие бы запросили за товар не меньше пятидесяти тысяч. За каждую особь, я имею в виду. Но не мы. Бескорыстные и честные, мы отдаем в загребущие лапы этой чокнутой коллекционерки невероятных, редких созданий тьмы...  
  
Одно из невероятных, редких созданий тьмы протяжно зевнуло, обнажив острые иголочки зубов. Питер быстро захлопнул рот – только зубы клацнули.  
  
Крис Арджент, совершенно невозмутимый, скосил на него глаза.  
  
\- Можешь укрыть их своим пальто, если хочешь.  
  
\- С ума сошел? Ты представляешь себе, сколько оно стоит?  
  
\- У тебя таких штук двадцать.  
  
\- Много ты знаешь. – Питер любовно погладил себя по рукаву, словно хотел убедить пальто в том, что ему ничто не угрожает. – После того, как мой дражайший племянничек воспользовался моим небольшим отпуском и растранжирил большую часть моих денег черт знает на что, мне пришлось существенно сократить расходы.  
  
Крис подумал, что из всех его знакомых только Питер Хейл может назвать собственное заключение в психбольнице для особо опасных сверхсуществ «небольшим отпуском». Однако озвучивать свои мысли не стал. Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
\- Дерек отдал двести тысяч Скотту. Можешь считать это финансовой компенсацией за то, что ты пытался его убить.  
  
\- Я не пытался его убить, - фыркнул Питер.  
  
\- Ты едва не угрохал его в том подземном храме в Мексике.  
  
\- Мы неправильно друг друга поняли.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - покорно согласился Крис.   
  
При общении с Питером ему всегда вспоминались слова отца о том, что горбатых могила исправит и пытаться спорить с кем-нибудь из Хейлов означает попусту терять время.  
  
\- Ладно, я готов признать, что двести тысяч МакКоллу – приемлемое вложение. Я расцениваю это как залог наших будущих если не дружеских, то приветливо-соседских отношений. Ведь в конце концов я однажды стану альфой, это понятно каждому. Стану альфой, заведу собственную стаю и расположусь неподалеку – не хотелось бы, чтобы прошлые недопонимания омрачали наше мирное сосуществование.  
  
Крис тяжело вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
  
\- Так что с этим никаких проблем, - продолжал трепаться Питер. – Еще сто тысяч, не считая его собственных денег, ушли на строительные работы в заповеднике – отлично, я в состоянии понять его патетичное желание отстроить дом, которая спалила твоя чокнутая сестрица. Хотя и считаю, что, учитывая этот факт, ты бы тоже мог немного раскошелиться.  
  
Крис закатил глаза и вознес молчаливую, но пылкую молитву небесам. Суть ее была расплывчата, но в ней совершенно точно фигурировали яркие образы гамака у берега океана, шорох волн, спокойствие и тишина, тишина, тишина.  
  
\- В общем, я рационально мыслящий человек и понимаю, что мою коллекцию пальто придется сократить по вполне обоснованным причинам. Но, скажи мне, пожалуйста, неужели было на самом деле необходимо тратить семьдесят гребаных тысяч на то, чтобы купить гребаному Айзеку Лейхи гребаный ягуар?!   
  
Крис снова страдальчески вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Мыши в клетке, потревоженные громкими звуками, снова завозились. Питер поежился, задрал лацкан и бросил взгляд на часы.   
  
\- Черт подери, эти люди и в самом деле позволяют себе слишком много.  
  
\- Это ты позволяешь себе больше, чем следует, - вдруг ответил ему громкий голос из другого конца помещения.  
  
Лязгнула, закрываясь, тяжелая ангарная дверь, и к столу подошла Арая Калаверас, окруженная сыновьями. Диего приветливо помахал Крису рукой из-за плеча своей мамиты.  
  
\- Кристоф, - нахмурилась Арая, складывая руки на груди. – Ты привел волка в мой дом?  
  
\- Нет. - В ее голосе не слышалось настоящего недовольства, поэтому Арджент позволил себе улыбнуться. – Всего лишь Питера Хейла.  
  
Питер раскрыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, однако в его памяти вдруг с удивительной отчетливостью всплыл инцидент с отрубленным пальцем, и он предпочел промолчать.   
  
Охотница бросила взгляд на клетку с мышиными детенышами и улыбнулась. Крис улыбнулся вместе с ней. Ему нравилось, когда Арая улыбалась. При этом он испытывал чувства, схожие с теми, какие испытываешь, когда двигатель твоей машины, заглохшей на пустынной дороге между Техасом и Нью-Мексико, наконец заводится.  
  
Диего высунулся из-за ее спины, повел носом и подошел к столу. Вид у него был очень важный.  
  
\- Мы рады, что ты добрался до нас без приключений, амиго, - сказал он, наставив на Криса палец. Палец был жутко грязный, как и весь Диего. – И рады, что вы привезли этих мучачос. Клан Калаверас давно хотел получить немного молодых вампирос – возможно, пока они малы, мы сумеем найти с ними общий язык, и больше не надо будет никому отрывать кахонес. Мы умеем быть благодарными, и поэтому сегодня вечером вас ждет гранде ужин, а до этого – душ, чистая одежда и отдых. Но скажи мне, сеньор Кристоф. Скажи мне одну вещь, и, клянусь, больше мы никогда об этом не вспомним...  
  
Он облизнулся и почесал кончик чумазого носа. Арая ободряюще погладила его по стоящим дыбом вихрам.  
  
\- ...неужто Скотт МакКолл не мог прислать нам вампирос в чем-нибудь попрочнее клетки из-под хомяка?!


End file.
